Wilson Fowlie
Wilson Fowlie has been reading stories out loud since the age of 4, and credits any talent he has in this area to his parents, who are both excellent at reading aloud. He started narrating stories for more than just his own family in late 2008, when he answered a call for readers on the PodCastle forum. Since then, he has gone on to become PodCastle’s most prolific narrator, reading or appearing in over 30 episodes. He’s also narrated for many other podcasts, including all of the other Escape Artists ’casts, StarShipSofa and other District of Wonder podcasts, Beam Me Up, Cast Macabre, Dunesteef Audio Fiction magazine and the Journey Into… podcast. He fits in all this narrating between his day job as a web developer in Vancouver, Canada, acting in local theatre productions and looking for voice acting jobs. Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod *EP289 Flash Contest Honorable Mentions: "Many Mistakes, All Out of Order", by M.C. Wagner *EP306 Radio Nowhere by Douglas Smith *EP332 Overclocking by James L. Sutter *EP449 An Understanding by Holly Heisey Pseudopod *PP146 The Button Bin by Mike Allen *PP208 The Evil-Eater by Peadar Ó Guilín *PP250 The Voice in the Night by William Hope Hodgson *PP273 The Crucifixion of the Outcast by William Butler Yeats *PP366 To Build a Fire by Jack London *PP401 The Lighthouse Keeper’s Wife by Dave Beynon *PP410 Flash On The Borderlands XXII: Britshock: "Juggernaut Revisited" by Lou Morgan *PP467 Doc by V. N. Winnick *PP533 Artemis Rising 3 - Drift Right, by Wendy N. Wagner *PP602 A Learned Man, by Melinda Brasher PodCastle *PC041 Dragon Hunt by Sarah Prineas *PC047 Bright Waters by John Brown *PC051 The Cambist and Lord Iron by Daniel Abraham *PC070 The Dybbuk in the Bottle by Russell William Asplund *PC075 The Man Who Carved Skulls by Richard Parks *PC100 Remembrance Is Something Like a House by Will Ludwigsen *PC124 Squonk and the Horde of Apprentices by P.M. Butler *PC132 Flash Fiction Contest Extravaganza: “Bibliophages” by Ramona Gardea (2nd Prize) *PC137 The Beautiful Coalwoman by Georges-Olivier Châteaureynaud; translated by Edward Gauvin *PCMini059 Rainmaker by Benjamin Thomas *PC147 Card Sharp by Rajan Khanna *PC168 Zauberschrift by David D. Levine *PC196 The Second Voyage of Sindbad the Seaman by Sir Richard Burton *PC200 In The Stacks by Scott Lynch (read by a full cast) - NOTE: reissued as a Best of PodCastle special episode, 516b *PC212 Squonk and the Lake Monster by P.M. Butler *PCMini072 The Best Worst Monster by Peter S. Beagle *PC241 Everything You Were Looking For by Samantha Henderson *PC257 The Queen and The Cambion by Richard Bowes *PC280 The Devil and Tom Walker by Washington Irving *PCMini077 The Tome of Tourmaline by Ken Liu *PC300 Ilse, Who Saw Clearly by E. Lily Yu *PC306 Flash Fiction Special – Tales of Strange Inspiraiton: “Ten Cigars,” by C.S.E. Cooney (read with full cast) *PC315 Stranger vs. the Malevolent Malignancy by Jim C. Hines (with full cast) *PC323 The Ascent of Unreason by Marie Brennan *PC328 The Old Woman With No Teeth by Patricia Russo (with M.K. Hobson) *PC339 Help Summon The Most Holy Folded One! by Harry Connolly (read by full cast) *PC343 Elf Employment by Heather Shaw and Tim Pratt *PCMini083 Miniature Double Feature! Two by Nathaniel Lee: "The Machine That Made Clothes" *PC361 Traveller, Take Me by Kate Heartfield *PC383 Abandoned Responsibility by G. Scott Huggins *PC390 Flash Fiction Extravaganza: Bears: “On Not Noticing A Bear” by Amy Sisson *PC415 Responsibility Descending, by G. Scott Huggins *PC438 Defy the Grey Kings, by Jason Fischer *PC457 Giant: Blade and Branch and Stone, by Spencer Ellsworth; read by Graeme Dunlop, Wilson Fowlie, Kay Steele * PC463 A Dozen by Dunsany: “The True Story of the Hare and the Tortoise”, by Lord Dunsany * PC500 Maiden, Mother, Crone, by Ann Leckie & Rachel Swirsky * PC511 The Fumblers Alley Risk Emporium, by Julian Mortimer Smith * PC527 Flash Fiction Extravaganza! In the Beginning...: “Recipe: 1 Universe”, by Effie Seiberg * PC537 To the Moon by Ken Liu (read by a full cast) * PC541 Andromache and the Dragon by Brittany Pladek * PC561 Baby Teeth, by Lina Rather Cast of Wonders *CW182 A Troll's Trade by Sandra M. Odell *CW222 The George Business by Roger Zelazny (read by full cast) *CW239 Artemis Rising 3 - Hackers' Faire, by Rati Mehrotra *CW263 A Coat for Aodh, by Ika Koeck Category:Narrators Category:EA Home Run